Superior Black Cat
by Exile037
Summary: What if after Electro being depowered, Black Cat and Anna Maria are fatally hurt. What if their minds were swapped with Anna Maria in the body of Felicia Hardy and given feline abilities? How will she deal with being in another person's body, having memories and skills of the well known thief to become the Superior Black Cat? Takes place after issue six.
1. Issue 1: Sudden Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Marvel and Disney does.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Issue 1: Sudden Change

Unknown location. New York, New York 10:14 p.m.

Inside a hidden laboratory, an unconscious woman laid in a hospital bed as her eyes slowly rose up. Anna Maria Marconi slowly sat up from the bed she slept in, trying to recall the recent events that happened along with wondering how she came to be in this mysterious lab. She remembered Spider-Man and Cindy Moon, also known as Silk fought against the Black Cat and Electro in order to depower the electric powered villain. The goal was to us an Anti-Electro netting to destabilize his abilities and return him back to normal. Although the plan was working, Black Cat used her probability power to send 'bad luck' into having the plan itself backfire. Not only did the plan backfire, it also set out a explosion knocking out both Anna Maria and Felicia Hardy into unconscious. Anna Maria took off the needle injection from her as she stood up and headed toward a mirror.

Once she walked over to the mirror, her eyes began to widened in shock and sudden horror as she found herself in the body of Black Cat. She found out she wasn't in her body, her real body. Instead, she was in the body of Peter's former friend now turned to the dark path cat villain. But Anna Maria also remembered all of that was because of her 'Peter', Otto Octavius who had swapped his mind with Peter Parker. Otto ascribed himself as a Superior Spider-Man, but he was even more arrogant. He completely ruined Peter's life. Mary Jane chose to never be connected to Peter's and Spider-Man's life ever again. The avengers were wary of him, even after Peter had gained his body back when Otto gave him back his life.

Otto's superior Six which consisted of Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Mysterion, and Chameleon were brutally experimented on by their former friend themselves. That led to them having to exact their vengeance at Superior Spider-Man. Even when Anna Maria confronted Peter on being Spider-man and finding out Otto Octavius had been in his body for months, Anna Maria still remained conflicted on why Doc Ock would take peter's body. Anna Maria thought Otto would at least take in the body of a young billionaire, but she always asked the question on why he picked Peter. Was it because he was a formidable foe? An adversary worth fighting of both skill and intelligent? That remained an unanswered question for Anna Maria Marconi.

She was tall, at least 5'10 while for her in her own body Anna Maria was a short stature woman. Anna Maria looked around the room for her old body in the bed, still resting in a hospital bed close to the one Anna Maria slept in Felicia's body. She walked closer to Felicia Hardy in her body, finding her to be comatose but stable as well. Before Anna Maria could get a closer look into the injuries of her own body, a familiar robot made its way toward her as she flinched at the sight of it. This robot was known as the Living Brain, robotic lab assistant to Anna Maria and Otto Octavius, now the property of new owner Peter Parker.

"Dr. Marconi you are awake."

"Brain? What's going on?!" Anna Marconi said in a panicking tone. "Why am I in Black Cat's body?"

"This project was set in motion by Dr. Parker to ensure that your sub-conscious would be in the mind of a living person he deemed of no importance. He dubbed the Black Cat as the particular non important subject." the machine stated to Dr. Marconi

Anna Marconi sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose as her nostrils flared in her new body. "Otto. Why am I not surprised." she scoffed

"During the incident that took place tonight, it was my primary objective to bring you and Felicia Hardy here in order to proceed with the mind-swap." Living Brain explained. "Upon examination, the Black Cat's ability of probability field manipulation is completely neutralized from the explosion which also depowered Electro."

"In other words, her body now is that of a normal person." Anna Maria concluded. "Is she alive in my body?"

"She is stable." the living brain answered. "However, it is unknown if she will gain consciousness. If she sees you in possession of her body, there is a possibility that she will go through shock."

"And she's stuck in my body while I'm in hers." Anna Maria muttered under her breath in the body of Black Cat

A blinking light suddenly beeped inside Living Brain. "The Doctor's presence is near."

In the next second, a man in a red and blue jumpsuit showing a spider motif showed up once the door slid open. Black webbing patterns, red boots and gloves along with a wide eye lenses red mask. Black outline on the eyes, webbing pattern on the mask along with a small spider symbol on the front and large red spider symbol on the back. This was Peter Parker, also known as the Amazing Spider-Man. Although, he wasn't alone either as a woman in a white skin-tight spandex suit stepped in with him as she had on black gloves and boots with black webbing on the torso. At the center of her chest, was a red webbing pattern with a red s as she wore a mask covering her mouth and nose which displayed her Asian features. Her name was Cindy Moon and was better known as Silk.

"So this is your lair?" Silk suddenly said to Spider-Man

"No, it was Otto's and-" Spider-Man paused as he saw 'Black Cat' with her hands covering her face while 'Anna Maria' was laying unconscious in a bed. "Felicia, what's going on? What happened to her?" he said referring the unconscious person in the bed

Anna Maria slowly glanced up at Peter as she took a step forward. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I'm not playing here, Felicia." he said back annoyed and irritated

"I'm right here, Peter." Anna Maria

"Wha- What?" Spider-Man suddenly said with a tone of shock in his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Third freckle on your stomach." Anna quickly stated

"Wait how do you-"

"You told me that the past few months I had been dating Otto Octavius who was inside your body. I also know that you found Cindy, who has spider powers just like you was in a hidden bunker and that Felicia Hardy also tried to reveal your secret identity." she added. "Luckily, Jameson's ego got in the way of blocking the camera so no-one could figure out you were Spider-Man."

Silk looked at Spider-Man. "You have a third freckle on your stomach?"

Spider-Man ignored Silk's question as he stared back at the supposedly Felicia Hardy's body who knew about him and Anna Maria. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because it's me, Peter." Anna answered in a slightly annoyed tone. "Anna Maria!" she exclaimed

"Anna! How are you in Felicia's body?!" Spider-Man asked in a shocked and surprised tone

Anna sat down on the bed she laid in as she stared at Peter and Cindy. "Long story short, Otto had a contingency plan if I ever got fatally injured." she explained. "Basically, the plan was to swap my mind with Black Cat's. I have her memories, skills and abilities."

"Then that means..." Spider-Man trailed off staring at the unconscious form of 'Anna Maria Marconi', now in the possession of the unconscious Felicia Hardy. "Felicia is in your body."

"Yes, she is." Anna replied, as she glanced down at the comatose and unconscious Black Cat in her own body. "Should we get her to a hospital or does she have to stay here?"

"Having the thief known as Black Cat in the hospital would logically suffice, Dr. Marconi." Living Brain stated as Spider-Man carried Felicia in his arms

He gazed at Silk, then at Anna. "I'll take Felicia to a hospital, so you can take Anna back into the apartment." he stared at Anna Maria still currently in the Black Cat's body. "Anna... I'm sorry that I got you into this mess."

"Just stop, okay? I know this isn't your fault, even though **you're** particularly to blame for it." she said, with the wall-crawler exiting out the room to take Felicia away to a hospital

"How do you feel?" Silk suddenly asked

"I could tell you this..." Anna paused staring down at her new body's tall figure. "I'm surprised that I'm not short anymore. This is going to take on getting use to."

"For being tall or in someone else's body?"

"Pretty much both right now." Anna joked as the two let out a small laugh, as she took a few steps forward while staring down at her feet. "Just like walking like in my old body. Only more... taller."

"You can probably use the rest after what you've just been through." Silk added as Anna Maria nodded her head in agreement

"Dr. Marconi." Anna turned around to glance at the Living Brain. "After you are adjusted to your current body, you will have a sudden change."

Anna cautiously raised her eyebrow. "What change?"

"The doctor installed me another objective to jump-start another precaution for your safety while you were unconscious in your new form."

"Well, what is it?"

"It is simple." the robotic servant replied. "The secondary objective was to inject cat blood in order to mix in your DNA. You have feline abilities which include superhuman agility, reflexes, speed, infrared vision, and retractable claws."

Anna Maria shook her head vigorously, with her hands waving left and right as she exclaimed. "Wait- What?! You mean to tell me that I got cat powers?!"

"Correct."

"Unbelievable." she sighed. "I'm probably going to turn into some cat monster, am I?"

"Negative. You will still retain most of your human features." Living Brain assured. "I hope the information was quite helpful, Dr. Marconi."

"Not really."

Silk landed a gentle tap on her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go." she said as Anna Maria followed her out of the lab

'I have a feeling I'm not going to like whatever this extra safety precaution.' Anna thought to herself

Silk and Anna got out of the laboratory, to find themselves a couple of yards away as the bodyswapper held on to Silk. The recently new spider heroine shot out a rope of web as she swung with Anna Maria holding on to her. The former

"You okay?" Silk asked her

"This is different. Especially since I'm tall now. Just hope I get use to this." Anna admitted

"I hope so, too." Cindy said to her in agreement

* * *

Peter Parker's apartment, Tribecca. New York, New York 10:00 a.m.

After a night of sleep, it was the first morning that Anna Maria woke up in the body of someone else. She went to her closer and stopped to realize that she had clothes when she was in her original body, as Anna Maria stepped out of her room. The white t-shirt Peter gave Anna in her current body fitted in the way of a small gown, as she spotted Peter and Cindy getting into their 'presence' on the couch. It seemed whenever Peter and Cindy were close to each other, they would kiss each other and almost go more further. This was because of a connection they both had, due to being bitten by the same irradiated spider that gave them their powers. Anna glanced down at the cup table to find a glass of water as she picked up with a hand on her hip while she shook her head at the spider powered superhumans.

"Guys." she said with both of them still in their trance. "Guys!" they still were in their own thralls as she splashed the water on their faces. "There we go."

"You could've just say something!" Cindy exclaimed in a glare

"I did. Twice as a matter of fact." Anna Maria replied as she stared at Cindy. "Do you have any spare clothes I could wear? Some pants maybe? Mine are a bit... shorter to wear."

Cindy got off the couch, as she headed to Peter's room where her clothes were and said. "Give me a minute."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and asked. "So how do you feel?"

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "Still not in my own body, and it looks like I have to get use to being taller now."

Peter offered her a seat on the couch as she sat down and said. "I can't believe you're in her body."

Anna Maria shook her head and replied. "I can't believe you two had sex."

"What?"

"No offensive, but your sense of humor is a dead turn-off sometimes." Anna teased

"How much of her memories did you find out about?"

"A lot."

"No bright sides or anything?"

"I don't have to use a stool whenever I get some mix from the top cabinet." Anna Maria said to Peter in a joking tone, with her hand on her arm. "My infrared vision kicked in when the light bulb to the bathroom was out." she stared at her fingernails as they extended before they retracted. "Plus, I don't think I need a pedicure for a while."

"Anything else?"

"Her skills of being a cat burglar like her father. Her karate and judo fighting techniques."

"I can tell you're thinking about something else."

"I don't know why, but I'm thinking rather or not to use some of these cat powers. It struck me how even though she was a cat thief, she still a slight thought of becoming an avenger and making something of herself."

"Really? That was from Felicia's body."

"Surprisingly, yes." Anna answered. "But when Otto humiliated her and sent to prison, all of that lead to a path of hate and vengeance."

"I can hardly blame her for it."

"There's a lot to do because of Otto. Half the city hating you, the Superior Six. Everything else that he did to screw up your entire life." Anna looked down before staring back to Peter's direction. "Now, you have a company to run. To make some good in this rehabilitating criminals thing and super prison you're planning on making."

Peter sighed with his hand on his forehead. "Well, it's a start. There are some super villains who are able to be rehabilitated."

"Some more than others." Anna replied as she went into the kitchen to pour some orange juice in a glass while a cooked bagel was waiting for her. "For me, I have to get use to being tall... and having feline powers."

"You'll probably figure it out." Peter assured as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're a smart woman, Anna."

Anna glanced at him and smiled before chewing on the bagel. "Thanks." she said as Cindy walked out handing Anna a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt

"Here you are. These should be able to fit you."

Anna smiled at Cindy as she walked back to her room. "Thank you." she said closing the door behind her

"How's she doing?"

"Felicia's still stable in the hospital. Doctors have no idea how long she'll wake up." Peter stated

"I meant Anna, you know."

"Other than being in another body, I say she's doing okay so far."

"That's good to hear. And I'm going to need to borrow your credit card for some shopping." Cindy replied

"You already have clothes."

"For her."

"Oh... right." Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. "Have fun."

Anna came out of the room wearing the jeans and shirt Cindy gave her, along with a pair of sandals. "What's going on?"

"You and I are going to do some shopping." Cindy answered as he touched Anna's arm, leaving them to walk out the apartment

"Cindy, wait. You forgot-" Peter paused when he realized one of his credit cards was gone as he reached through his pocket. "Don't tell me she took the blue one."

* * *

Upper East side. New York, New York 12:42 p.m.

"Thank you for shopping!" said a store clerk as Cindy Moon and Anna Maria Marconi walked out a clothing store called Brand

Cindy and Anna spent the last couple of hours, going from store to store getting clothes for Anna since she was in Black Cat's body. Some shoes, along with pairs of pants and shirts for her to wear while she had on a black cap and a pair of shades covering her face while her hair was tied back in a ponytail. For Anna, she feared that the Black Cat might still be wanted. After all, Felicia Hardy was now a well known cat burglar and a master thief to evade police until the Superior Spider-Man put a stop to her endeavors. Anna Maria still carried the memories of Felicia's life, mostly of her training as an athlete and being wealthy because of her well known master cat burglar father.

"You all set?"

"With the clothes, yes." Anna Maria answered. "By the way, which card did you use to pay for the clothes?"

"The blue Vista. Peter won't mind."

"Me in her body and being on New York's most wanted, I can understand how Peter goes through this everyday being Spider-Man." she said, looking left and right while her and Cindy walked. "He's lucky to have half of New York like him."

"How do you think anyone will think of seeing me in the fight with Felicia and Electro?" Cindy suddenly inquired. "I mean there's probably people that's been wondering if I'm the first spider-woman in town."

"I'd say you were the new phenomenon to hit Fact channel news, and probably New York city along the way." Anna replied. "As for the whole Spider-woman thing, there's already one in the Avengers. Plus a spider-girl. So, you're not really the first one."

Cindy blinked. "Really? Wonder if I'll meet them."

"You might someday." Anna replied

"Speaking of new heroes," Cindy paused glancing at Anna with a smile on her face. "Have you thought of being Black Cat?" she asked while Anna raised a quirked eyebrow and stare at her. "I mean, in a good way."

"What? Like Robin Hood? Stealing from the rich, corrupt and twisted, to give to the poor? Or do you mean kicking butt and taking names aside from being a super thief?"

"Right now, I would say the second one." Cindy joked

Anna giggled. "I figured." she pinched her chin. "Though, I'm gonna need a costume if ever do take Black Cat's mantle. To do something different. Something good."

Cindy spotted something at the corner of her eye as she grabbed Anna's wrist. "Hold that thought." she said leading Anna away in the traffic on the road to a goth and leather attire store next to a superhero costume store four blocks away

"Where are we going?"

"I have an idea." Cindy said as they entered the store, showing a Gothic and leather store feeling to it. "Wait here."

Anna looked slightly confused as to why Cindy would bring her to this store, there were clothes that showed skirts with black stockings that had small holes along the way. Black colored mascara, with a accessory of necklaces and biker outfits. There was a low-cut black leather suit with black boots. A cat ears hairband on a counter shelve with a dozen of color cat ear hairbands on the side. A black catsuit on display along and a brown pouch belt hanging on a collection of belts. Anna had her eyes set on the black catsuit and the brown pouche belt, while spotting the black cat ear hairband and fingerless gloves. Cindy arrived and showed the clothes she thought was a good costume for someone in a cat burglars body to wear. Anna stared confused at the outfit Cindy brought to her, as she shook her head. Cindy held out a black bodysuit with cat scratches and a cat mask, leaving Anna to shake her head at the outfit that was displayed in front of her.

"What?"

"I'm not feeling the look."

"You have any suggestions?" Cindy quired as Anna pointed at the dark catsuit on display in one of the female mannequins. "Okay, that will do." she said with a wide smile

Anna held out a black cat ear hairband and fingerless gloves. "These too. All that's messing is a mask." she stated. "I saw another store a few blocks away. I still have some money left in my wallet to pay for a mask."

"So you back at Pete's?"

"Yeah." Anna answered. "But first, I have somewhere to go."

* * *

St. John hospital, Gramecy. Manhatten, New York 1:13 p.m.

Anna Maria walked through the halls of the hospital, as she spotted a room number 506 entering the hospital room. She went in and closed the door behind her, staring at the unconscious person in the hospital bed. She observed her surroundings and felt out the only people in the room were her and person she was visiting, as she walked near the bed. Anna Maria stared at the sleeping of Felicia Hardy in her short stature body, seeing that her heart rate was steady and still stable.

"I can't figure you out." Anna said, breaking the long silence in the room. "I can't figure out how someone like you who has great potential into becoming something more, turn to a dark path. I've seen your memories. Some of the good you've actually done. You even had thoughts of becoming an Avenger, which pretty much took me off guard for a second." she paused and sat down on a chair near her direction. "I just don't understand why you continue to go down the same road of being a thief. Is it because it's the only thing that keeps you going, or you're afraid of change?" Anna closed her eyes and stood up, as she headed for the door. Before she opened it, she turned back to stare at Felicia Hardy and walked out the hospital room.

'Maybe that's what is needed. Change. And perhaps, maybe so should I.' she thought

* * *

Peter Parker's apartment, Tribecca. New York, New York 5:41 p.m.

"Are you finished yet?" Cindy asked while she sat on the couch

"Gimme a second!" Anna exclaimed in a shout while she was in her room as Peter came in the apartment

"What's going on?"

"You'll see."

"I'm coming out."

The door to Anna's room as she step out, leaving Peter to have an expression of surprise on his face. Anna wore a black catsuit with a brown belt filled with pouches around her waist, as she had on black boots with a fur trim. A cat choker on her neck and black fingerless gloves wrapped inside her hands. A domino mask and black cat ear hairband straighten on her platinum blonde hair. A smile formed her face with red lipstick.

"What do you guys think? Do I look puurfect?"

"Seriously?"

"Thought I give it a try. Now, come on! Tell me, do I look good?"

"You look amazing." Cindy said

"Amazing is my thing." Peter turned to Anna Maria. "You fit out more as spectacular."

"I'll take amazing and spectacular."

"Or superior." both Cindy and Anna stared at Peter. "Sorry. Bad habit."

"So what now?"

Peter and Cindy glanced at each other, then back at Anna. "I'll say for tomorrow, you get put on some training wheels."


	2. Issue 2: Hero's First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Marvel and Disney does.**

 **Sorry for the long haitus. And as always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Issue 2: Hero's First Day

Midtown. Manhatten, New York 8:42 p.m.

"Get her! Take her out!" a thug swiping his switchblade near Anna's face, as she dodged the stab and kick him in the gut while another had a cut on his shirt before getting hit in the jaw

"This kitty has claws." Anna said in a taunting tone. "So how's about you boys just stay there until the cops get here? Please and thank you."

"Screw you, bitch!"

Anna grabbed his wrist and twisted the thug's arm. "Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners when in the presence of a lady?" she inquired, taunting kicking the thug in the adbomen and sterum before tossing him toward a dumpster. The thug attempted to pull out a knife, only for Anna to step on his hand. "No, no, no. Can't have you cheating while my back is turned."

Peter and Cindy stood on a rooftop above the action taking place, ready to provide some back-up for Anna if she ever need it. On the start of Anna Maria's first try being a fresh new crime fighter, she was dealing with some hiccups on the night out. On the first try, she got back of the head hit from a trash can lid from a mugging. In retaliation, she kicked the mugger in the groin area along with a jab to the gut and sent a mean hook across the face. So far after that first experience, she's been analyzing her situation whenever she was fighting against crooks, muggers, and thugs as a superhero herself. Studying the fights from her as experience, then adapting to defend herself from an upcoming problem while fighting until she found a solution to the problem. There were only two thugs left as she grabbed one by the head, landing her knee toward his face while she sent out a karate chop to the other's neck. The thug behind her rubbed his neck due to the quick hit to his throat, as Anna kneed him in the gut and sent a strong kick landing him on the ground. The final thug began to rush toward her, only for her to toss him toward the downed thug as they fell unconscious.

"She's getting the hang of it so far." Spidey admitted

"She is?"

"Yep. All she needs is some puns."

Silk shook her head and said. "No puns. We don't want her acting like you."

Spider-Man looked to Silk offended. "I'm not that bad."

"I heard about all the foes you have in your rogues gallery. It's pretty bad." Silk replied. "I can see why villains always want a piece of you."

"It's my charm."

"If by charm you mean having every super criminal tear your head off, then yes it is." Silk countered, hiding a smile under her mask

"Hey!" Spidey and Silk looked down to see Black Cat Anna Maria staring at them with her hands on her hips. "You two coming down yet or am I going to have come up there myself?"

"Let's see if you can with those new skills of yours, kitty cat." Silk said out loud

"Did you call me kitty cat?"

Anna readied her position and ran, as she used cat like speed and agility to leap toward the wall of the building Spider-Man and Silk stood. Her feet landed on the rail of the fire escape, leaving her to crawl on all fours as she stuck her claws at the wall. Anna Maria retracted her claws, giving her an edge to jump further and ran on the wall before she leaped to the end of the fire escape. Her hand stood still on the side of the roof top, leaving Anna Maria to perform a quick back flip and land on her feet as she gazed at the wall crawling spider heroes in front of her.

"Satisfied?"

"I'll say. You're at the same level as to being fast just like Silk." Spider-Man said admiring Anna's abilities. "I can see you and her in a crime-fighting partnership."

"Only if she's interested."

"I'm always up a dynamic duo partnership."

"I won't lie, Anna. It won't be easy for you."

Anna took a moment to stare at rest of the New York as she said. "I know it won't. Especially since probably most of the city would want to arrest me now that I'm inside the body of Felicia Hardy."

* * *

Wall street. Manhatten, New York 10:19 p.m.

Inside a business and finiancial building, a suited man rest his feet on his office table while he was on the phone. It was blue business suit and red tie, as the man's clean cut brown hair was comb to the left and his arm resting behind his neck. He looked to the corner of his right eye to spot a secretary who was making an appointment to the worker's boss, as he eyed her and looked away before she glanced his direction.

"No, I assure you. Your assets and finiancial properties still remain intact to you." he said as he heard a sudden tap on his window, to see there was nothing. "Of course. Your welcome, Mr. Lincoln." he received another call as he answered it. "Vasquez. Is my car painted down?" he asked on the phone only to sigh rubbing his forehead. "We''ve been over this, I want it in black." he moved his feet off the table and stood up from his chair. "Don't concern yourself with why, Jerry. Concern yourself with how."

The window shattered openly into the floor, as a gloved green hand grabbed Vasquez by the collar of his shirt. His capturer flew out of the window as they soared up in the air, landing on the rooftop with the man being held off the roof itself leaving the figure's appearance to finally be revealed. Vasquez' kidnapper was nothing more than an old man wearing a green bird outfit, with a pair of eye goggles covering his eyes. This elderly man was none other than Adrian Toomes aka the Vulture.

"I understand that you handle loan and properties for L. Thompson Lincoln." he said still holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Which is why you are in this current position. You are going to give me all his assets and do what I say."

"Are you insane?!" Vasquez shouted out to the old villain. "With what's going on who's trying to take over as Kingpin of New York since Fisk ate it, every crime boss is aiming to grab the perks of being Kingpin."

"I am fully aware of that." Vulture said as mini vultures flew beside him. "Know that you have two choices. One: Hand over all finiancial assets, or two: You could fall to your death. The choice is yours, Mr. Vasquez."

After a moment of looking down with a panicking expression on his face, Vasquez was forced to comply. "Yes, yes! Just don't kill me!" he begged

Vulture tossed on the floor of the rooftop. "That's a loyal pup. But if you betray me, I will finish the job." Vulture concluded in a threatening tone. "Am I understood."

"Of course, Mr-"

"Toomes. And a pleasure doing business with you." Vulture said as he hovered in the air alongside his mini-vultures. "Do you job well, Mr. Vasquez. You do not want me to come back and remove you for insurbordination."

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Soho. Manhatten, New York 11:50 p.m.

In a distinctive art gallery, eight armed men attempted to carry off an operation of stealing priceless painting. Two stood guard while one of them was trying to take off the handle, allowing him to acquire the painting itself as the new Black Cat sneaked behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder as the armed burglar turned around, only to receive a quick jab across the face and a chokehold leaving him to quickly fall into unconsciousness. Anna Maria turned her attention to a piece of rope as she grabbed it, taking another thief by having it wrapped by the neck and dragging them near the direction of where she jabs to the face knocked the thief unconscious which Black Cat leaped toward the second floor sliding near another thief, remaining undetected as she kicked him in the ankle. Upon the impact of falling to the floor, she wrapped her legs around his neck until he passed out. She sneaked by another and placed her hand on his mouth before dragging him off, putting him into a chokehold causing him to pass out as well.

" _Stiles, are we still clear?"_ she heard walkie -talkie on the knocked out thief as Anna spotted two more thieves. _"Stiles, you there? Stiles."_

Anna Maria formed a mischievous grin on her face as she pounced on them, a karate chop across the jaw along with a kick to the face on one as she judo flipped the other thief. She ran up to the last two as she tossed the rope on the second last thief, dragging him away from the last thug beside him while she jumped on his head which knocked him unconscious. The last thug fired at her, leaving Anna Maria to use her super speed and agility as she jabbed the man in the groin along with twisting his arm. The gun flew off his hand while casting a glare at Black Cat, who only smiled deviously at him. She launched a strong right hook to the nose and tossed him down on the ground, falling unconscious as the police arrived on the scene to see the theives knocked out cold while Anna left using the skylight.

Anna stared at her hand as she cocked her head. "Maybe having cat powers to fight crime could be beneficial. Though, I still need to be prepared."

"Hey you! Up there! Stay where you are!"

"And that's my cue to leave." she said to herself, as she begun evading the cops before she would noticed. 'I can only hope that they couldn't see my face. The face of a well know cat burglar, to be exact.' she thought leaping off the art gallery building, crawling up to the roof of another building as she brought her phone while she dailing numbers. "Pick up, pick up. Hi, Peter. I need some help in something."

" _Anna, is this really the time?"_

"Kinda is. Do you have a spare of those web-shooters?"

" _Yeah... why?"_

"Let's just say it's something that could come in handy for me." Anna replied

" _I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

Midtown. Manhatten, New York 1:26 p.m.

"So how was your day as a superhero?" Cindy whispered as her and Anna walked through the street

"It felt... good. It made me feel so alive. The rush. Kicking bad guy butt and saving lives, I liked it."

"I had a feeling you might." Cindy replied. "You'll keep getting use to this for as long as you can go."

"And maybe correct some mistakes Otto has done."

"What kind of mistakes?"

"The "Superior" Six." Anna stated. "So far it was pretty much just five of them. Sandman is taken care of and in a maximum security prison. Electro's depowered and a normal human being. Chameleon is already dealt with with some help from that DeadPool guy Peter called. And all that's left are two. Vulture and Mysterion."

"Have any idea where they could be?"

"Not really, no. Vulture will pop up whenever he does. As for Mysterion, I don't know much about him. There's been Quetin Beck and another like him, but there's no record on who this guy is."

"Did Otto know anything about him when he was Spider-Ock?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't think so. There was a mention that he was young. Probably some college student."

"I wish you luck on finding him, then."

"Thanks." Anna glanced left to see a coffee shop. "I could use an espresso." she said now glancing at Cindy. "You?"

"Sure, I could go for something to drink."

"Alright, then." Anna stopped once they entered the coffee shop. "Cindy, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Why personal?"

"It's just I'm curious about something."

"You know what they about curiosity."

"Really? You're going to pull that on me?"

"Fine, fine. What did you want to ask?"

"Do you have any thoughts on finding your family?"

Anna's question had left Cindy in a pause of thought as they ordered their drinks, taking a seat while Cindy remained at pause of her family. She had been in that abandoned bunker by Ezekiel Sims for a decade, all because of a prophecy that foresaw a end to all spiders in the multiverse. She wondered how long have her family had been gone. A year, two years, maybe ever since she was locked in that bunker. Cindy was still unsure of the matter even due to the fact Peter told her that Morlun was dead, twice. She snapped out of her trance as she turned her attention to Anna.

"You okay?"

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that." Cindy replied. "It's just... I haven't seen my family for 10 years. That's how long I was gone. And now, I don't know where they are."

"Maybe you will. Someday you'll have the answers."

"I can only hope."

* * *

Undisclosed location.

A splash of water landed on the bruised man's face as a light shined on him, a few footsteps sounding closer near him. A hand stood out the shadows and brought his head up showing a left black eye, a bloodied nose, and blood coming from his mouth as the footsteps came closer to the beaten man. A man with a large forehead stepped forward, wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a black shirt underneath and a red tie. He took a cigar and lit it using his lighter as he huffed in, blowing smoke into the man's face. The beaten and bruised man looked away as the one in charge took a step back, motioning his hand for one of his men to send a hook across the beaten man's face.

"Do I have your attention now?" he asked seeing the black eyed man and bruised man glance before looking down. "Let's try this again."

One of the men grabbed a tug of hair from the man, with a knife pointed at his neck. "Okay, okay! You have my attention! I'll talk."

"See? Was that so bad?" the crime boss took a chair and sat by his captive. "Now, Vasquez. Can I call ya Hugey?"

"Uh..."

"Don't answer that, pal. Now," he paused to stare directly at Vasquez. "I understand that you help out some beneficial assets for Lincoln. You're his accountant. Ya handle all of his financial holdings."

"And you want every property he's purchased. Is that why you sent that Vulture guy?"

"The hell are you talkin' about?"

"Vulture. That old man Toomes, he- he showed up in my office yesterday and threaten me to hand over every asset from Lincoln."

"Is that so?" he inquired seeing Vasquez nod his head back in reply. "Good. You give the asset and payments, you get to live another day."

"I can't do that. I gave the assets already."

"Every last one of them?!"

"I had no choice, I had to! You have to believe me, Hammerhead." Vasquez exclaimed. "That old bird was trying to kill me! I had to do what he said!"

"And now you've complicate things, Hugey." Hammerhead said, as one of his men pulled out an automatic pistol from the pocket of his jacket. "This is gonna cost ya."

"I could get it all back. I just need time!" Vasquez begged. "I can have the funds! The assets! Everything I gave to Vulture and transfer to Lincoln, all to you! Please! All I ask is that you spare me."

Hammerhead's henchmen raised the gun and aimed it near Vasquez's head. "Your time's already ran out there, Hugey."

"Hammerhead. Please-" Vasquez was cut off due to a gun shot to the chest as his body hit the floor, leaving the corpse in a pool of blood

"So much for that."

"Want us to move up the game plan, boss?"

"The title of the next Kingpin is up for grabs, and I want it." Hammerhead narrowed his eyes as he looked at his men. "Got it?"

"Yeah, boss

"Read ya loud and clear, boss man."

"Good, now get rid of the body." Hammerhead said leaving the room

* * *

Gramercy. New York, New York 5:38 p.m.

Anna Maria donned in her Black Cat costume leaped through the hood of every vehicle driving the roads of New York, as she fired a grapple from one of Spider-Man's web-shooters. Aside from the wrist shooter, she had other on her right which shot darts as the one on her left pulled her to a three story building. She quickly ran and jumped off the roof as she shot out another grapple, running up the wall before performing a leaping front flip while landing on her feet. In her belt were tools that Felicia Hardy would use in her time as the Black Cat, which Anna would take of being a vigilante while in her body. Her right wrist shooter composed of sleep darts to render her enemies unconscious along with a small tracking device to always stay on the trail of whoever she was after.

"Thank you, Peter." she said sending out a text before putting the phone back in her possession. "With the help from you and Living Brain on these wrist shooters." Anna wall ran and leaped back-to-back to a couple other buildings, reaching the top on the one on her left. "Now, what to do today? Find some crime to stop, or more likely try and find either the Vulture or that Mysterion guy? If I was an old man that looked like I was bitten by a radioactive parakeet, where would I go?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself, little cat?" said a voice behind her

"Who-"

Before Anna would look to see who it was, she was immediately grabbed and lifted in the air as she was off the roof. She stared up to see an old man in a green bird costume and green eye goggles who she realized was none other than the Vulture. But Vulture himself was not alone as he held her in his talons while he flew through the city. There were mini-vultures along with him, Anna thought possibly children he mind controlled when Otto had encountered Toomes as Superior Spider-Man. She used her right arm, grabbing one of his wings as she began dragging him down while he was trying to maintain control on the air. She then used her legs to wrap around his waist and cover his eyes, making him unable to see where he was heading while in the air as he crashed into the street. The mini-vultures dive in to protect their master as Anna fired out darts at them, allowing him to knocked into unconsciousness before finally turning her attention to Vulture. Civilians among the crowd began to notice both her and Vulture, as they saw Black Cat and Vulture about to have a fight on their hands.

"I know I'm suppose to respect elders, but using children against their will is a big no-no." Anna taunted as she got into a defensive fighting stance. "Though to be honest, you look like a bald Larry King in a bird suit."

"Silence!" Vulture spatted as he launched metal feathers at Anna, who dodged the projectiles along with moving a father and his baby son away. "I am the Vulture."

"You're more of a buzzard."

"Enough!" Vulture roared as he charged the Black Cat, while she did the same


	3. Run in with the Vulture

**AN: Apologies for the long wait. As always read, review, and enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.**

* * *

Issue 3: Run in with the Vulture

Gramercy. Manhatten, New York 7:14 p.m.

Flechettes of sharp feathers struck hitting a few cars, two and a bus as the bodysnatched Black Cat moved a little girl out of the way with a diving roll. She leaped above the taxi cab as the little girl ran back to her mother, firing two darts at Vulture get the old villains attention while the police arrived on the scene. Vulture flung his sharp feathers at the cop vehicles as the police ducked in cover, with Black Cat narrowed at the harness to draw the old buzzard away from innocents. Black Cat jumped on his back as he flew away, heading for the Brooklyn bridge with Anna leaped off and her sharp claws on the wall before Vulture double back to her position. She jumped off and landed her feet on the roof of a taxi cab as Black Cat performed acrobatic leaps and flips through vehicle to vehicle.

"Time to see if you have nine lives." Vulture said launching blade feathers from his harness at Black Cat

She dodged the incoming blades as they explode in small shrapnel on impact, wounding a taxi driver leaving Black Cat to rush him away from the fight.

"Go! Get out of here!"

"Come on out, little kitten."

Black Cat turned her attention to the flying bird based villain. "This has got on long enough, old bird. I'm not gonna tell you again. Stay down or I'll make you." she said, giving Vulture a final ultimatum as she pointed at him

"Do you really think you could make me come down?"

"You could say that." Black Cat slowly graced herself in a protective stance, widening her form as her eyes narrowed at Vulture. "Besides, everyone knows birds are afraid of cats. Like how a canary sees a cat as a canary."

"I am no canary, little kitten. I am a-" Anna suddenly interrupted him

"Buzzard."

"What?!"

"I kept calling you a buzzard. Looks like you're going to need some aloe vera for that sick burn I just hit on ya." she taunted as Anna fired her grapple hook that grabbed Vulture by the leg. 'I'm doing it again. I'm acting just like Peter. You're not Spider-Man, Anna. Not Spider-Man.' she thought to herself tugging the Vulture further

"I will enjoy killing you." Vulture said flying directly toward her

Anna dodged using a back flip and her claws on the wall of the bridge upon her leap. "And I'm surprised you haven't realized something." she shot back jumping off when Vulture threw an explosive feather her direction

Vulture flew fast to face his opponent. "And what is that?"

Anna countered by doing a backward kick that sent Vulture crashing through a cab window. "Cats chase birds. And it's not wise to corner a cat with its prey. It makes them dangerous. Especially if its a canary cornered by a feline."

"We'll see about that, little kitten."

Black Cat shot out her grappling hook on Vulture's wings as he flew port, taking Anna with him in the air. She held on tightly onto her grapple as Vulture spun around while he flew, heading to a nearby sedan. Anna quickly moved her legs upward to the side, avoiding the collison in time along the way wall ran to a freight truck container. Anna used her grapple to zip line toward Vulture as she tackled him, follow by a couple jabs across the face. She covered his eyes with one hand while the other grabbed the left wing of his flight harness as they crashed fifteen feet above the bridge.

"Get a new hobby." Black Cat sending a right cross directly to Vulture's face, having him descend down as he was laid out an empty suv. "Preferably chess or checkers." she caught a sudden glimpse of police sirens as she left the Brooklyn Bridge

"Black Cat? Cat thief turned hero, or is this a ruse?" a cop suddenly asked. "This kind of thing doesn't fit her MO."

"No idea." the police captain ordered as he left the scene. "As far as I'm concerned, she's still a wanted criminal. A thief at most."

"Love the new outfit. Why is it that leather always good on hot chicks? The Black Widow, Emma Frost at one point. And there's Black Cat."

"What was that lieutenant?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"Captain Wannabe, the press are here."

the police captian shook her head as she sighed. "Of course they are. Cover any evidence for the precient, clear this area, and arrest this insane old fart." Wantanabe ordered

"Yes, ma'am."

"I will find you." she said before she headed off to handle the press. "What are you all staring at? You've seen the Vulture before."

"Was the Black Cat involved with defeating the Vulture?" another reporter asked

"No comment. And that's all I'm saying." Watanabe said brushing her way pass the press

* * *

Peter and Anna's apartment, Tribecca. New York, New York 12:48 a.m.

"Peter? Cindy? Are you two home?" Anna looked left and right, then the whole apartment before walking back to the living room. "I guess you're not here. No note or anything either. I wonder where they went." she turned on the television, seeing a picture of herself as the Black Cat. "And now, the entire city knows the Black Cat is back in town. Or more likely, back in action."

"The Black Cat was spotted in Brooklyn Bridge while in an intense battle against the Vulture. The well known thief fled the scene before the police could apprehend her, and an investigation is currently underway."

Anna scoffed. "Just what I needed. The police starting a manhunt to found me." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Now I know how Peter feels whenever the police try to arrest him. Then again, i'm in the body of super cat burglar so I can't really complain."

"Meanwhile, an increase in crime through various gang rivals. Follow by an increase rate in crime as well. Police officials plan to start a contingency on the matter of the gang war."

"Guess I'll call it a night." she yawned heading to her room. "Tomorrow... tomorrow I'll stay out of sight from the police. Might have to find out about this gang war." 'Who's involved? Not Kingpin because he's dead. Or most likely "presumed" dead. Only time will tell. There's Tombstone, Mr. Negative, and Hammerhead.'

"You've received the phone number of Peter Parker. Unfortunately, I can't come to the phone right-" Anna hung the phone up before the voicemail could end

"Where could he be doing one of his superhero patrols?" she asked herself but shook off the question as she headed for her room. "I could call Cindy, but I don't know her phone number. Think again, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even a phone." Anna sighed as she laid back on the bed with her eyes closed. "Tomorrow night, I'll hit whichever crime boss in the city. But before that, I'll check on Felicia in the hospital."

* * *

St. John hospital. Garmercy, New York 1:14 a.m.

"How is she?"

"She still stable. And responding which is good news." the nurse stated. "Doctor says we should expect her wake up in a couple of days."

"Such a shame. I knew that Black Cat was a crook just like the rest of them in this city."

"I thought she could change."

"I doubt it."

"Well she did take on the Vulture yesterday. So anything's possible at this point."

Without knowing, the patient's hand suddenly twitched as her eyes slowly opened up. She glanced at a unconscious man next to her as she took her IV tube and injected into him. She got off the bed but felt she was in a large room. She headed inside the bathroom as she widened her eyes to find out she was not only in her body, but in the body of a short stature woman and ran out the room in shock. By the time the nurse came back she found the short woman was gone, while outside she left the hospital in plain clothes she came across on her way out.

* * *

Anna's apartment, Tribecca. New York, New York 8:43 a.m.

Anna groaned as she heard the sudden ringing of a phone next to the living room, sighing before getting out of bed. She walked her bedroom scratching her head as she sheepishly walked toward the phone. Anna grabbed the phone and yawned before saying.

"Hello?" her eyes suddenly went wide. "What?! What do you mean she's missing! How?! When did this happen?" Anna paced back and forth worried 'How the hell did she take off? In my own body! Felicia Hardy, you better not be dead!' she thought angrily. "Does anyone else know she's missing? Friends, colleagues- Good, good. I'll be sure to Mr. Parker when I have the chance. Thank you." she hung up the phone

Anna rushed back to her room and grabbed a backpack.

'Sajani's there. The others will be there too. I'd probably do more better if I find Felicia sneaking inside the hospital more than heading there in plain sight.' Anna shot a grapple line as she swung out of the window of the apartment. 'Where are you, Peter Parker? You and Cindy.'

* * *

Lower East Side. New York, New York 2:30 p.m.

In an abandoned hospital, armed thugs stored shipments of drugs and weapons inside while two remained on watch. Their hands behind their backs, whose pistols hid on the back of their pants. Then all of a sudden, two daggers made of black light lunge and stabbed the chest of the two thugs guarding the entrance as a figure stepped forth before entering the building. A gaping white shadow began to engulf the shipments containing the drugs and weapons in a white void. Gunfire suddenly erupted inside as men in black demonic masks charged in, taking out the thugs while a figure walked behind them. His skin was covered in black, wearing a white suit and had white hair. This man was Martin Li, Mr. Negative as he walked past dead thug, while a blonde haired woman in black stood side by side with a dark skinned man in a white cloak. A thug hid behind the crates and ran away from the gunfight, heading to the entrance outside.

"Collect the rest of the shipment and load up. No witnesses."

"Should those two take care of this, sir?"

"I can control them, but not before they lose the corruption have placed in both of them." Mr. Negative stated. "In the meantime, do as I say. And finish up here before anyone shows up unannounced."

"Too late." they looked up to see Anna Maria Marconi, the Black Cat crouched on a crate up top beside the controlled Cloak and Dagger. "Uh, hi. Are you two suppose to be good guys?"

"Deal with her."

"I hate it when someone says that."

* * *

West Harlem. New York, New York 2:55 p.m.

In a penthouse in Harlem, a cowering thug busted through the door as two suited men grabbed him.

"Mr. Lincoln, we got a problem. Something happen to the shipment."

"What happened?"

"The demons hit the place up. Took the shipment. The guns. All of it, just gone."

"You're telling me that my shipment was attacked?"

"Yeah by that Mr. Negative nutjob, Mr. Lincoln. Those two heroes Cloak and Dagger were with him."

"If you saw this, why didn't you do anything other than coming to me?"

"I-"

"You have a phone. You could have just called. Instead..." Tombstone grabbed the man's head and slammed him toward the wall as blood spilled out. "You come to me rather than handling it like you're suppose to do. One job. You had one job. Find Li. Find him now. And my shipment."

"Right away, Mr. Lincoln."

* * *

Hudson river. New York, New York 3:10 p.m.

A black limo stopped at its destination as a foot step out of it. An bald and overweight man wearing a white suit stepped outside and walked toward the man in glasses. "How are things in the city so far, Wesley."

"Mostly Hammerhead, Tombstone, and Martin Li trying control of the Manhatten city. All seizing the title of Kingpin." Wesley stated to the bald man. "Black Cat is also involved in this as well."

"It's time that I make myself known to the criminal underworld again." Fisk declared


End file.
